


New Toy

by knittingknerdy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sexual Content, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:30:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7042525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knittingknerdy/pseuds/knittingknerdy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new toy arrives and the reader is eager to take it out for a test drive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Toy

“Mail call!” Clint yelled down the hallway as he made his way to the common room. “Steve, your standard pile of fan mail. Most of us got something today. Oh Y/N, the package is yours.” 

“It’s here!” you squealed. You clutched the package to your chest and dashed out of the room leaving a group of bewildered Avengers in your wake. 

You sprinted to your room and locked the door behind you. You’ve always had a healthy sex drive. A boost of adrenaline would send it into overdrive, something you were not lacking as you trained to become an Avenger. When you finally graduated and were offered a space to stay in the Tower, it was a dream come true. But being surrounded by such amazingly good looking people in top physical form, well it has led to the demise of more than one of your toys. 

This was your favorite company to order from. They made opening the package as much of a tease as getting to use the toy within. You opened the outer box and began peeling back layers of eggplant and black tissue paper. You bite your lower lip as you remove the inner box and slowly untie the black silk ribbon. Your fingers gently sweep over the embossed surface of your box as you flip the lid open. Lying inside, on a cloud of lavender tissue paper, are a pair of delicate lace underwear and black drawstring bag. You empty the contents of the bag onto your bedspread and pick up the small silver bullet and wireless remote. You push the button on the remote and giggle as the bullet vibrates to life in your hand. They were right about how quiet this model is. You can barely hear the hum the bullet puts off and the remote doesn’t make a sound as you press the button again to turn it off.

You leave your new toy on the bed as you get up to shower for the day. It is a mission debriefing day and it seems like the perfect time to try out your new friend. You might actually manage to stay awake for the whole meeting this time. 

You finish your shower in record time and hurry to get dressed. You slip the bullet into the special pocket in the underwear and slip them on. They are a bit snugger than you prefer, but you muse that will keep everything in place. You pick up the remote and press the button. You gasp as the vibrations flood your sensitive area. You turn it off and catch your breath. You dress in the rest of your uniform and slip the remote into your pocket. You hurry out of your room to make sure you aren’t late for the meeting. 

You arrive to an empty common room. You glance at the clock thinking you’re late, but realize that in your excitement to get dressed you still have 20 minutes to spare. Taking your chance, you sit on the couch and begin to reach for the remote in your pocket.

“Y/N, you’re down here early, “Sam says as he comes down the stairs. Your hand snaps away from your pocket as if you’d burned it and you cross your arms over your chest. “Oh yeah, I lost track of time and rushed through getting ready. But I guess I didn’t need to,” you mumble as you feel the blush creeping up your neck. “Um, would you like some coffee?” you ask Sam. “I would love some, thank you,” he replies. As you head towards the kitchen, you hear the room fill with voices behind you. 

You pour coffee for Sam and yourself. Before heading back into the common room you reach into your pocket for the remote. Panic fills your body as you realize the remote is not there. You frantically pat down your other pockets and groan in dismay as you realize it must have fallen out on the couch. You peek your head through the doorway just in time to see Steve holding the remote. He looks puzzled as he turns it over in his hands. You are instantly thankful that the remote is discrete and looks like nothing more than a small garage door opener; a smooth, rounded rectangle with a single button. Of course that emotion is quickly pushed aside by the panic that Captain fucking America is currently holding the remote to your vibrator. You watch in horror as Sam turns to Steve and looks quizzically at the small remote. Steve shakes his head and mutters something as he presses the button. 

You let out a short squeal as the vibrator comes to life. You duck back into kitchen and hope that no one heard you. You sigh in relief as the vibrator turns off, only to have to muffle yourself with the back of your hand as it hums to life. And off again. Holy shit, this is not happening. What if he wanders around all day pushing that damn button trying to figure out what it turns on? You hide your face in your hands when you realize how awkward it would be if he does manage to figure out that it is you. You have to get that remote back, but your thoughts are cut short as the vibrator buzzes to life and then back off again. You let out a breath in a big woosh and brace yourself on the counter. You aren’t going to last long at this rate and you need to figure out how to get him to stop pressing that damn button. You frantically glance around the kitchen and your eyes settle on the coffee pot. You grab it and pour most of it down the sink. “Hey,” you yell to the group, “there is only one cup of coffee left. Who wants it?” You hear a stampede of feet and pushing as several agents push their way into the kitchen. You grab the cups for you and Sam and try to saunter nonchalantly back into the common room. 

You place the cup down in front of Sam and nudge your way onto the couch next to Steve. You cradle your coffee and comment on the small object he is holding. “What is that, Steve? Did you get a new gadget from tech?” you ask as innocently as possible. “Uh, no, I don’t know what it is. I’ve been trying to figure that out.” His brows are furrowed as he continues to stare at the remote puzzled. “May I see it?” you ask as you hold out your hand. He starts to hand it to you and your mind is rejoicing in your eminent victory. Just as he is about to drop it in your waiting palm, Maria Hill walks in and orders everyone into the conference room. You watch Steve slip the remote in his pocket as he stands up. He turns and offers you his hand to help you up and you smile as sweetly as possible while plotting Maria’s slow, and torturous murder in your head. 

The first hour of the meeting is uneventful. But honestly, Maria could have said the world was being destroyed in two days by a giant army of alien bird creatures and you wouldn’t notice. You spent the entire meeting on edge, bracing yourself every time Steve moved. He hadn’t touched the remote, but you knew it was only a matter of time. When it came to your turn to report on your mission status, Maria had to yell your name before you noticed. You blush and shuffle your papers to find your report. You look up and immediately lock eyes with Steve across the conference table. As you start to speak your first word is barely a whisper. He smiles at you, misreading your tension for nervousness, and you drop eye contact as you feel yourself blush. You cough and take a sip of your cold, forgotten coffee and start again. 

You finish and the rest of the meeting passes uneventfully. Everyone begins to get restless as the meeting finishes up and you fail to notice Steve fiddling around in his pocket. You let out a short squeak as the vibrator surges to life. You feel your whole body flush as people turn to look at you and you mutter something about dropping your pen and dive under the table to “retrieve” it. People begin to gather their things and you want nothing more than to run to your room and strip off these infernal underwear. You pull yourself out from under the table, but before you can leave, Clint walks over and asks you questions about an upcoming mission. You try your hardest to pay attention and not react every time the vibrations start. You can only nod in agreement and silently curse your horrible luck as the pressure builds in your core. You squirm against the chair, inadvertently moving the vibrator closer to your clit, and you barely conceal a moan as the vibrations send a shudder through your body. You gather your notebook and shoo Clint off with the promise to talk later. As you stand up, the vibrator shifts position and lessens the intensity of the vibrations. Your body releases some of the tension it has been holding and you sigh with relief. As you lift your gaze, you realize Steve never left the conference room and is now staring at you with a smirk on his face. You clutch your notebook to your chest, eyes wide with panic, and bolt from the conference room.

10 more steps and you will be in the safe confines of your room and this disaster will be over. You are going to throw these underwear away and will just pretend this never happened. Just a few more steps left when the vibrator hums to life. In your haste to escape, the vibrator has shifted again and is exerting pressure directly on your sensitive clit. Your knees nearly give out from under you as reach your door. You pause and rest your forehead on the door, reveling in the smooth, cold metal against your slick, flushed forehead. The vibrator turns off and you let out a ragged breath and begin fumbling for your key card. Your spine straightens as you hear soft footsteps walk up behind you. 

“You know, Y/N, I’ve been trying all day to figure out what this thing turns on. I think I’ve finally figured it out. I’ve been pushing the button all day and the only thing that seems to be getting turned on is you.”

You shut your eyes in defeat and slowly turn around. Steve's damn smirk has gotten bigger, but his eyes are different. Darker and full of something that sends a thrill right to your core. You take a steadying breath and say, “What, you think I’m a stereo system in disguise?” Hoping that sarcasm will conceal your panic and the orgasm you are barely holding in check. Steve closes the gap between you and holds the remote in front of you. “I actually have a theory I’d like to test,” he says with a cock of his eyebrow. You look down at the remote and realize that he is offering it to you. You can take it and run and try to forget this ever happened. You lift you gaze to his and realize that behind the wry amusement, his eyes are full of lust. Your breath catches in your throat as his tongue runs over his bottom lip. You reach out and take the remote and you run your thumb lightly over the button before pressing it. Steve groans as he crushes his lips to yours. He presses you back into the door and you grind yourself on his muscular thigh. You moan into him as his hand roam over your body, opening your mouth to give his tongue access. His hand is warm and strong as it cups your breast. He rolls his thumb across your nipple and you shudder as you reach the brink of your orgasm. His soft, full lips work across the curve of your chin and down your neck. You feel him chuckle softly against your skin as he says, “You poor thing. I’ve probably been winding you up all day. The least I can do is finish what I’ve started.” His hand moves from your breast to cup your mound. He presses the vibrator upward into your throbbing clit and you crash over the edge. You bite down on Steve’s shoulder to muffle your cries. Your knees go out and his arm snakes around your waist to hold your body to his until you steady yourself. As your breathing slows, you press the button on the remote to turn the vibrator off. As you take a shaky step back, you feel Steve’s hand trail down your arm and snatch the remote from your hand. He moves away and raises it out of your reach as you lunge for it. He chuckles again as he tosses the remote to his other hand and slips it in his pocket. “You know, I think I’ll hold onto this, Y/N. It might come in handy at the next meeting.” His smile and laugh stirs up feelings of dread and desire in the pit of your stomach. You stare in disbelief at his amazing shoulders in his stupid too-small shirt as you realize that you will definitely be wearing your new toy for the next debriefing.


End file.
